This application has subject matter in common with the inventor's prior U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/938,564, filed Nov. 3, 2010, and published on May 3, 2012, as Pub. No. 2012/0106132; and U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,455,444, 7,632,004, 7,832,917, 7,892,918, 7,909,477, 8,029,182, 8,083,377, 8,128,274, 8,231,260, 8,277,087, 8,303,150, 8,303,158, 8,408,736, and 8,434,927, and the inventor's U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/950,017, filed Nov. 19, 2010, Ser. No. 13/117,227, filed May 27, 2011, Ser. No. 13/161,643, filed Jun. 16, 2011, and Ser. No. 11/806,285, filed May 31, 2007.
Additional LED related application of the inventor describing a projection light (2) more than one function (3) adjustable focus (4) adjustable angle (5) elastic contact points (6) an LED heat solution (7) heat sensitive parts installation (8) extendable means and other features that might be utilized in the current invention include U.S. patent application Ser. Nos. 13/923,721, 12/910,295, 13/870,447, 13/870,253, 13/863,073, 13/858,064, 13/549,728, 13/402,247, 13/267,816, 13/367,758, 13/367,687, 13/296,508, 13/296,469, 13/295,301, 13/162,824, 13/161,643, 13/117,227, 13/021,107, 12/950,017, 12/948,953, 12/951,501, 12/938,564, 12/938,798, 12/938,628, 12/886,832, 12/876,507, 12/887,700, 13/021,124, 12/771,003, 12/711,456, 12/710,918, 12/710,561, 12/540,689, 13/534,611, 12/624,621, 13/295,562, 12/622,000, 13/019,331, 12/318,470, 12/914,584, 12/940,255, 12/318,473, 12/834,435, 12/292,153, 12/907,443, 12/232,505, 12/232,035, 12/149,963, 12/149,964, 12/073,095, 12/073,889, 12/073,809, 11/806,711, 11/806,285, 12/566,322, 11/498,874, and 12/502,661.
Each of the above-listed prior U.S. patent applications or patents of the inventor apply physics optical theory to LED lights for outdoor or indoor applications powered by alternating current (AC) or direct current (DC) connected by an electric cord to a plug for an outlet, or to a battery, transformer, solar power source, or other power source to create a plurality of LED light beams and illuminate close areas, or remote areas by a projection means and/or other features that may be included in the present invention, such as more than one light source, more than one function, more than one optics means, more than one projection means, super power saving circuitry, and cost saving concepts.
None of the prior art shows an LED night light having the multiple functions, projection features, and moving miniatures of the current invention. Furthermore, none shows an LED Night light with moving proper-density/weight floating miniatures and a propeller that causes movement in different directions and speeds via appropriate input and output openings inside a liquid container, and in a preferred embodiment of the present invention.
Prior U.S. patents other than those of the inventor listed above include U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,072,855, 5,416,994, 5,678,918, 6,517,231, 6,877,883, 7,905,728, 7,909,477, 7,784,959, Patent Pub. Nos. 2006-0215397, and 2009-0135586, all of which show motor/propeller applications but not for a multiple function LED light with the features described below.
The current invention provides an LED lava light which has no toxic liquid material within the compartment. It also does not have a heater means which may cause big fire hazard when overheating occurs. It is optional designed to allow consumers to add a pure or good liquid into the container to permit the light to be carried onto an airline without worry that the liquid/fluid will present a danger.
The LED lava light of the current invention uses a motor incorporated with magnetic means to cause the propeller to rotate and make the liquid flow in desired directions, thereby causing inner miniatures to move in a splendid motion for illumination and projection light performance. In addition, it is possible to add more than one LED (as described in the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 7,455,444) and more than one optics means, as described in the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 7,632,004. Further description of these features can be found in the inventor's U.S. Pat. No. 7,832,917 (projection night light), U.S. Pat. No. 7,892,918 (projection night light), U.S. Pat. No. 7,909,477 (aquarium night light), U.S. Pat. No. 8,029,182 (aquarium night light), U.S. Pat. No. 8,083,377 (projection night light), U.S. Pat. No. 8,128,274 (projection night light), U.S. Pat. No. 8,231,260 (projection night light), U.S. Pat. No. 8,277,087 (LED light having more than one reflector means), U.S. Pat. No. 8,303,150 (projection LED light for seasonal light), U.S. Pat. No. 8,303,158 (LED light having special light effects), U.S. Pat. No. 8,408,736 (LED light device having projection light beams), U.S. Pat. No. 8,434,927 (LED light having interchangeable power source).
The current invention has the advantages of (1) non-toxic liquid, and (2) no heat hazard, to provide a big improvement prior LED lava lights, and in addition may offer the following advantages:
(3) projection light performance to all desired areas;
(4) more than one LED to offer color changing light effects under built-in IC control for color, duration, sequential, flashing, and other functions available from marketplace;
(5) a motor designed for liquid flow direction with input and output end openings that are small or big to create different fluid movements for different liquid shows, as required, including water dance, water wave, and Aurora light effects for projection onto a desired location and provide a multiple function LED light unit;
(6) motor revolutions per minute (RPM) can be programmed by the built-in IC or activated by a sound activated circuit or any motion or vibration sensor, sound, remote control, infrared controller, or switch means available on the market;
(7) optics means such as a convex lens, reflective lens, kaleidoscope means, laser means, hologram means, mirrors, lenses or any optics related parts and accessories can be added to create more eye-catching effects, functions, and performance.
(8) The water level can be varied for different functions: When the liquid/fluid level is almost full or higher than the input and output openings, the liquid/fluid flow will cause the inner floating miniature stuff, When the liquid/fluid level is just over the input and output openings, the liquid/fluid can be arranged to pass through narrow cross-sectional areas, for example with a narrow diameter, so that the liquid/fluid speed will increase to a high speed and cause peaks that function like a water dance.
(it is to be appreciated that the liquid/fluid is not limited to water, oil, chemicals, compounds, or smoke, but can also use solid particles, polyform particles, or polygonal balls, artificial plastic snowflakes, or other solid particles, pieces, or balls);
(9) the motor means which has built-in optics means is on the top of the container to facilitate projection of the colorful changeable LED light beams, images, display units, or geometrically-shaped images to desired locations including ceiling and walls;
(10) circuit means can be used to create different LED light shows, show times, duration, function, and motor RPM through traditional or conventional market available IC technical and control means, switch means, sensor means, trigger means to cause the LED light device to have eye-catching light effects, moving stuff, projection light beams, or projection images;
(11) the power supply for the current LED light, which has motor means and projection functions and moving stuff/particle/liquid functions, may be selected from any combination of plug-in prong means, USB-power with USB kits, adaptor with UL-listed transformer, battery pack with preferred kits, the inventor's interchangeable power source means, or any other energy source or storage means;
(12) the multiple function not only can include the above-mentioned projection function, moving-stuff function, and LED light function, but also any of the other functions described in the inventor's other patent applications and issued patents.